Nasal Cavity
The nasal cavity is the body's first line of defense of the respiratory system that filters and removes airborne vapors, particles, pollutants, and toxins that are inhaled. The nasal passages are normally a self-cleaning structure that purifies and humidifies inhaled air prior to delivery of the vital gases to the lungs. Particles having about 5 um aerodynamic equivalent diameter (AED) or greater are normally removed by the nose and nasopharynx (about 85-90% are removed). Smaller particles may penetrate the lower respiratory tract to varying degrees.
The nasal passages are lined with a semi-permeable mucous membrane epithelium. The glands in each passage secrete protective fluids that keep the microbial flora in balance and protect against colonization and infection by overgrowth of surface microbes. The natural liquid products maintain a specific pH level to support the metabolic requirement of local host tissues while being unfavorable to the survival of microbes. In healthy individuals, the normal intranasal pH level of the mucous ranges from about 4 to about 7. The mucous generally is comprised of mucin of which about 2.5-3% is glycoprotein; about 1-2% is salts; and about 95% is water. Immunoglobulins comprise about 70% of the protein content.
Chronic Rhinosinusitis
Chronic rhinosinusitis is a common disorder that affects approximately 13% of the population in the United States. Chronic rhinosinusitis is an inflammatory disease of the mucosal lining of the sinuses and nasal cavity. Chronic rhinosinusitis symptoms include nasal congestion, facial pain, headache, nighttime coughing, an increase in previously minor or controlled asthma symptoms, general malaise, thick green or yellow discharge, feeling of facial fullness or tightness that may worsen when bending over, dizziness and aching teeth. A common treatment for chronic rhinosinusitis is functional endoscopic sinus surgery. In some cases, antibiotic treatment is also prescribed.
Wound Healing of the Nasal Mucosa
The sinonasal cavity is lined by pseudostratified columnar ciliated epithelium. The epithelium has a variable number of ciliated cells (˜75%), goblet cells (˜20%), and basal cells (˜5%), which reside on an acellular basement membrane. This epithelial lining protects the upper airway from inhaled pathogens and debris by a process referred to as mucociliary clearance and contributes to the innate immunity and antigen presentation defense mechanisms. (Schleimer R P, Kato A, Kern R, et al. Epithelium: at the interface of innate and adaptive immune responses. J Allergy Clin Immunol. 2007; 120:1279-1284). Performance is dependent on a complex interaction between motile cilia, glandular secretions and sinus anatomy. (Huang H M, Cheng J J, Liu C M, et al. Mucosal healing and mucociliary transport change after endoscopic sinus surgery in children with chronic maxillary sinusitis. Int J Pediatr Otorhinolaryngol. 2006; 70:1361-1367).
Chronic rhinosinusitis is a common disorder that affects approximately 13% of the population in the United States. Chronic rhinosinusitis results from inflammation of the sinonasal mucosa. Its symptoms include: nasal congestion; facial pain; headache; nighttime coughing; an increase in previously minor or controlled asthma symptoms; general malaise; thick green or yellow discharge; a feeling of facial fullness or tightness that may worsen when bending over; dizziness; and aching teeth. It should be stressed that the underlying etiology of the inflammation is multifactorial, with varying contributions from components of genetic predisposition as well as environmental exposures. (Kennedy D W. Pathogenesis of chronic rhinosinusitis. Ann Otol Rhinol Laryngol Suppl. 2004; 193:6-9.) However, invariable of the etiologic source, the common pathophysiologic endpoint is impaired mucociliary clearance with stagnant sinonasal secretions. (Gudis D A, Cohen N A. Cilia dysfunction. Otolaryngol Clin North Am. 2010; 43:461-472, vii).
Management of the disease is primarily focused on restoring mucociliary function and is typically accomplished with antimicrobial therapy (bacterial/fungal), anti-inflammatory therapy (topical or systemic steroids), and sinonasal lavage. While this combination approach is effective in a vast array of patients a subset of individuals require surgical intervention to relieve obstruction and restore mucociliary clearance.
Functional endoscopic sinus surgery (FESS) is a minimally invasive technique developed to restore the natural mucus clearance pathways. (Kennedy D W, Zinreich S J, Rosenbaum A E, et al. Functional endoscopic sinus surgery. Theory and diagnostic evaluation. Arch Otolaryngol. 1985; 111:576-582). As this technique has gained popularity, experience has demonstrated the importance of mucosal preservation; i.e., areas denuded of mucosa with exposed bone tend to develop osteitis with persistent inflammation. (Moriyama H, Yanagi K, Ohtori N, et al. Healing process of sinus mucosa after endoscopic sinus surgery. Am J. Rhinol. 1996; 10:61-66). Additionally, these areas tend to demonstrate abnormal mucosal regeneration with inadequate mucociliary clearance. (Shaw C K, Cowin A, Wormald P J. A study of the normal temporal healing pattern and the mucociliary transport after endoscopic partial and full-thickness removal of nasal mucosa in sheep. Immunol Cell Biol. 2001; 79:145-148).
Uncertainty still exists concerning the sequence and time required for respiratory mucosa to heal. Differences in the extent and depth of trauma, animal species, and the criteria used to evaluate data may explain the disparate results reported. (Forsgren K, Stierna P, Kumlien J, et al. Regeneration of maxillary sinus mucosa following surgical removal. Experimental study in rabbits. Ann Otol Rhinol Laryngol. 1993; 102:459-466).
Wound healing is a highly organized process. Fibroblasts, leukocytes, and epithelial cells regulated by a wide variety of growth factors and cytokines interact resulting in inflammation, extracellular matrix (ECM) deposition and remodeling, cell migration, replication, and differentiation. A disturbance in this sequence can affect the normal function of the organ involved. (Watelet J B, Bachert C, Gevaert P, et al. Wound healing of the nasal and paranasal mucosa: a review. Am J Rhinol. 2002; 16:77-84). The process of wound repair has been extensively studied in other tissues such as the gingiva and the dermis, but epithelial wound repair in the nose and paranasal sinuses is still poorly understood. (Zahm J M, Chevillard M, Puchelle E. Wound repair of human surface respiratory epithelium. Am J Respir Cell Mol. Biol. 1991; 5:242-248).
Injury to the nasal epithelium causes hemorrhage and exposes connective tissue. Subsequent vasoconstriction and platelet aggregation help control bleeding while fibrin and fibronectin, act as a provisional matrix for the influx of fibroblasts and monocytes. An intense inflammatory reaction is initiated simultaneously with the coagulation phase with neutrophils initially predominating. Three days after the injury the neutrophilic population is replaced by macrophages. (Watelet J B, Bachert C, Gevaert P, et al. Wound healing of the nasal and paranasal mucosa: a review. Am J Rhinol. 2002; 16:77-84).
Cell migration after wounding is an important process by which the respiratory epithelial barrier integrity is maintained. (Zahm J M, Pierrot D, Chevillard M, et al. Dynamics of cell movement during the wound repair of human surface respiratory epithelium. Biorheology. 1992; 29:459-465). The movement of respiratory cells from around the wound edge initiates within a few hours and is uniformly distributed. To initiate migration the apical-basal polarity of the cell is lost and cytoplasmatic extensions known as lamellipodia develop. (Watelet J B, Bachert C, Gevaert P, et al. Wound healing of the nasal and paranasal mucosa: a review. Am J Rhinol. 2002; 16:77-84). Small-size injuries may heal with no need for mitosis to occur, demonstrated by the use of colchicine, a mitosis inhibitor, which did not interrupt the repair process and cytochalasin B, an actin inhibitor, which prevented cell migration. (Zahm J M, Chevillard M, Puchelle E. Wound repair of human surface respiratory epithelium. Am J Respir Cell Mol Biol. 1991; 5:242-248). When replication is needed, undifferentiated basal cells from adjacent untraumatized areas are the main source of nascent cells. (Forsgren K, Stierna P, Kumlien J, et al. Regeneration of maxillary sinus mucosa following surgical removal. Experimental study in rabbits. Ann Otol Rhinol Laryngol. 1993; 102:459-466). Reorientation and differentiation follow while it appears that cilia require a reasonable base of epithelium before reciliation occurs and thus represent terminal differentiation. (Shaw C K, Cowin A, Wormald P J. A study of the normal temporal healing pattern and the mucociliary transport after endoscopic partial and full-thickness removal of nasal mucosa in sheep. Immunol Cell Biol. 2001; 79:145-148).
Postoperative outcomes from FESS are directly dependent on the healing quality of the nasal mucosa. (Watelet J B, Bachert C, Gevaert P, et al. Wound healing of the nasal and paranasal mucosa: a review. Am J Rhinol. 2002; 16:77-84). The ECM has a profound influence on cell adhesion and migration. Epithelial respiratory cells are able to retract collagen, transmitting contractile forces to the collagen fibrils. (Zahm J M, Pierrot D, Chevillard M, et al. Dynamics of cell movement during the wound repair of human surface respiratory epithelium. Biorheology. 1992; 29:459-465; Benali R, Tournier J M, Chevillard M, et al. Tubule formation by human surface respiratory epithelial cells cultured in a three-dimensional collagen lattice. Am J Physiol. 1993; 264:L183-L192).
Matrix Metalloproteinases (MMPs)
Matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) are a family of secreted proteolytic enzymes that use ECM as a substrate and remodel the ECM which is a critical step in wound healing. It is now apparent that MMPs play an important role for many of the normal or pathological processes requiring matrix turnover. (Buisson A C, Zahm J M, Polette M, et al. Gelatinase B is involved in the in vitro wound repair of human respiratory epithelium. J Cell Physiol. 1996; 166:413-426).
Metalloproteinase-9 (MMP-9) expression is increased in the ECM and nasal fluids during wound healing, and is predominately derived from inflammatory cells, mainly neutrophils and macrophages. MMP-9 is known to actively degrade collagen, fibronectin, and elastin, subsequently interfering with the repair process. MMP-9 activity is controlled at multiple levels: transcriptional control by various cytokines, activation of the proenzyme by serine proteases or other metalloproteinases, and activity regulation by natural tissue inhibitors of metalloproteinases (TIMPs). It was reported that post-functional sinus surgery (post-FESS) patients with poor healing, characterized by edema, inflammation, and fibrosis, presented higher expression of MMP-9 in the ECM than those with good healing. (Watelet J B, Demetter P, Claeys C, et al. Neutrophil derived metalloproteinase-9 predicts healing quality after sinus surgery. Laryngoscope. 2005; 115:56-61).
Ions in Wound Healing
Various metal ions have been shown to be therapeutic in many diseases of man. For example, transition metal ions such as copper, iron, manganese and zinc serve as essential cofactors for a variety of biological processes including: cell energetics, gene regulation, and control of free radicals.
Potassium
Potassium, an electrolyte, is important for the proper function of all cells, tissues and organs in the human body. Potassium is necessary for proper heart function and plays a key role in skeletal and smooth muscle contraction, thus making it important for normal digestive and muscular function. Moderate to severe hypokalemia, or low plasma potassium levels, must often be redressed with oral potassium chloride supplementation or intravenous supplementation.
Magnesium
Magnesium is another ion that is necessary for more than 300 biochemical reactions in the body. Magnesium assists in maintaining normal muscle and nerve function; maintaining a steady heart rhythm; supporting a healthy immune system; maintaining strong bones; maintaining the normal functioning of enzymes; regulating blood sugar levels; regulating blood pressure; synthesizing proteins; maintaining the normal functioning of many hormones, particularly parathyroid hormone; and modulating energy metabolism. There is an increased interest in the role of magnesium in preventing and managing disorders such as hypertension, cardiovascular disease, and diabetes.
Changes in plasma magnesium levels usually affect the levels of other metal ions. For example, magnesium deficiency (hypomagnesemia) can cause low calcium and/or potassium levels. Symptoms of hypomagnesemia include muscle cramps and weakness, tremors, and abnormal heart rhythms. If the magnesium level is only a little low, the condition can be treated with oral magnesium tablets or by intramuscular injection. If the magnesium level is very low a large dose of magnesium can be given intravenously over a short time. Magnesium sulfate injections are also used to prevent premature contractions and to control seizures in pregnancy, to treat problems related to kidney conditions in children, and to treat heart attack and asthma patients.
Calcium
Calcium is another metal ion that is essential to maintaining total body health. Calcium is necessary for maintaining bones and teeth and ensuring proper functioning of muscles and nerves. Calcium deficiency can make the nervous system highly irritable causing tetany (spasms of the hands and feet, muscle cramps, abdominal cramps, and overly active reflexes). Chronic calcium deficiency contributes to poor mineralization of bones, soft bones (osteomalacia) and osteoporosis and, in children, rickets and impaired growth.
Calcium also plays a pivotal role in the physiology and biochemistry of the cell. For example, calcium acts as a second messenger in signal transduction pathways, in neurotransmitter release from neurons, contraction of all muscle cell types, and fertilization. Many enzymes require calcium ions as a cofactor, especially those of the blood-clotting cascade. Extracellular calcium is also important for maintaining the potential difference across excitable cell membranes.
Rubidium
Rubidium is a metal ion that is relatively safe with no known toxic effects. Rubidium has been used in therapy for chronic mental conditions in humans such as depression. It has a mild tranquilizing effect, and can be administered to those with nervous disorders and epilepsy. Rubidium is chemically similar to potassium and cesium, and is one of the few compounds available that is capable of entering cancer cells. Due to this ability and its pH, it is used in high pH cancer therapies. Some studies have shown that rubidium therapy can shrink tumors, by replacing the potassium that allows the cells to replicate. Rubidium has also been shown to regulate cell membranes; regulate insulin levels; aid in digestion of proteins; aid in the release of hormones from the pituitary gland; control release of fluids from the salivary glands; and aid in regulating heartbeat. A lack of rubidium can cause depression, dehydration of the cells, susceptibility to cancer, hair loss, and decreased tolerance to glucose.
Zinc
Zinc is one of the essential trace elements in humans and is ubiquitous in subcellular metabolism. It is an essential component of at least one catalytic site of at least one enzyme in every enzyme classification. Altogether, several hundred zinc metalloenzymes have been identified in the plant and animal kingdoms, including matrix metalloproteins that are important in wound healing.
Wound healing solutions containing cations, such as polyhydrated ionogen solution (PHI), were originally based on constituents found in red oak tree bark which was used as a traditional wound dressing of the Native American Indians. The original cation containing solutions were based on a combination of citric acid and metallic ions such as potassium, calcium, rubidium and zinc. The formulation is aimed at modulating extracellular protease activity, altering reactive oxygen species and modulating expression of inflammatory cytokines (Monroe S, Sampson E M, Popp M P. Effect of Polyhydrated Ionogen (PHI) on Viability and Matrix Metalloproteinase Levels in Cultures of Normal and Diabetic Human Dermal Fibroblasts. Chicago, Ill.: Wound Healing Society; 2005; van den Berg A J J, Halkes S B A, Quarles van Ufford H C, et al. A novel formulation of metal ions and citric acid reduces reactive oxygen species in vitro. J Wound Care. 2003; 12:413-418). The formulation has been demonstrated to improve healing in chronic wounds such as diabetic foot ulcers. (Pirayesh A, Dessy L A, Rogge F J, et al. The efficacy of a polyhydrated ionogen impregnated dressing in the treatment of recalcitrant diabetic foot ulcers: a multicentre pilot study. Acta Chir Belg. 2007; 107:675-681).
The use of MgBr2 for dermatologic issues such as psoriasis dates back to the ancient Egyptians and has demonstrated inhibitory effects on fibroblast outgrowth. (Proksch E, Nissen H P, Bremgartner M, et al. Bathing in a magnesium-rich Dead Sea salt solution improves skin barrier function, enhances skin hydration, and reduces inflammation in atopic dry skin. Int J. Dermatol. 2005; 44:151-157; Levi-Schaffer F, Shani J, Politi Y, et al Inhibition of proliferation of psoriatic and healthy fibroblasts in cell culture by selected Dead-sea salts. Pharmacology. 1996; 52:321-328).
Given the difficulty in successfully healing wounds in the mucosa of the nasal cavity, what is needed is a composition that enhances wound healing and promotes recilialization in the mucosa.